


Seconds, Minutes, Hours

by intergalxtic



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Prompt Fill, slight miscommunication, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: “No! I… Ugh!” Zazzalil let out a shrill groan. “God, sometimes you can be so-”She stopped herself. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea though, because then instead of stress and concern dripping from Jemilla, it was rage.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Seconds, Minutes, Hours

Jemilla stared at the clock. She watched the seconds tick by; one, two, three seconds past seven-thirty, the time Zazzalil said she’d be home by. She was late. As usual. Jemilla was getting rather fed up with it, if she was honest. She hadn’t said anything yet, in fear of starting a fight. It was already clear that Zazzalil was in an increasingly bad mood recently, Jemilla didn’t want to stir. Of course, she slipped here and there with the odd sarcastic comment, but overall did a good job pushing it down.

She couldn’t tell where the annoyance came from. Tardiness was always one of her “pet-peeves”, but Zazzalil has her own life. Perhaps it was care, worrying about her safety, another big one. Or jealousy. Either way, Jemilla wanted Zazzalil home. And soon, otherwise dinner would go cold. She made her favourite, spaghetti bolognese.

An hour went by slowly, with no text or call. Another hour where Jemilla was alone with her bubbling feelings. She was almost tempted to contact Keeri, before she heard keys jingling at the front door, and it swinging open. Jemilla shot up out of her seat, but couldn’t bring herself to look in Zazzalil’s eyes. 

“Where have you been,” She muttered, biting her lip. Her attempts to stay calm were being overridden, to her dismay. 

“Out.” Zazzalil shrugged, clutching her bag tight to her chest. Jemilla snapped her head up, her own anger burning Zazzalil’s skin, who was about to walk away.

“I said…” Jemilla took a shaky breath. “Where have you been.”

“Jesus, what’s the matter with you? Why does it even matter,” She looked rather taken aback by Jemilla’s sudden bitterness. Oops.

“Because I care about your whereabouts.” She explained, hoping Zazzalil would take it. But it came out wrong.

“Sure you do!” Zazzalil exploded, a direct hit into Jemilla’s chest. Tears pricked in her eyes. 

“Please, I am trying to stay calm here.” Jemilla squeezed her fists together so hard, her nails dug deep into her palms. If she knew Zazzalil would react like this… “I just want to know! Is that a crime?"

“No! I… Ugh!” Zazzalil let out a shrill groan. “God, sometimes you can be so-”

She stopped herself. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea though, because then instead of stress and concern dripping from Jemilla, it was _rage_. Zazzalil slapped her hand over her mouth, and her eyes went wide.

“What.” She seethed. “Sometimes I can be so what?”

“I don’t… it doesn’t-” Zazzalil stammered, taking a step back.

“No. I wanna know.” Jemilla finally met her gaze, a staredown neither knew who would win. Despite her inner fire, her voice was calm, cold as ice. “Sometimes I’m so what?”

“I was just gonna say, that sometimes you can be a little, erm. Overbearing.” Zazzalil said in a small voice. This stung more than Jemilla was prepared to admit.

“I’m overbearing? _I’m overbearing?_ ” Jemilla exclaimed. “I’m so sorry for worrying about you. I’m sorry for caring about your safety. I’m sorry I look out for you all the time.”

“Jemilla-”

“I’m sorry that you can’t see how selfish and lazy you’re being!” Jemilla concluded her statement, hit with sudden regret. She didn’t think that about Zazzalil. She used to, but never anymore. She watched as Zazzalil tensed, her face contorting into a grimace.

“Selfish? Lazy? Is that all you’ve got?” Zazzalil said in a condescending tone. Jemilla was at a loss for words. “Because I can think of a million for you! You’re uptight, pretentious, and can’t do anything that isn’t perfect because you’re so fucking controlling! So don’t lecture me about anything.”

“Zazzalil, I didn’t mean it-”

“Like hell you didn’t! I know you’ve been frustrated with me for a while, why didn’t you tell me? Now that we’re being more _open_ , right?” Zazzalil kept shouting, Jemilla was shrinking in on herself. “Enlighten me on why you waited so long.”

“I didn’t want this…” Jemilla gestured at the space between them. “To happen. I’m sorry I yelled-”

“Save your speech. You know, Jemilla, I think you’re just a baby. A tiny, scared, baby.” Zazzalil stepped back again, this time grasping onto the door handle. Jemilla launched towards her. 

“No, please don’t walk out that door!” Jemilla cried, tears streaming down her face. Zazzalil didn’t say anything, she only slipped out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Jemilla’s eyes widen. No more anger was left, only sadness and guilt. She shouldn’t have bought it up, she should’ve let it pass, she should’ve done a million things differently.

Was Zazzalil right? Was she all those things she said? Jemilla left the door and slumped onto a chair, leaning her elbows on the dining table. She studied her hands, which took the brunt of all her emotions that night. Little crescent-shaped scars dotted her palm, red and slightly sore. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her body shook from sobs. And she was alone, for who knows how long. For all she knew, Zazzalil would pack her things overnight and disappear by the morning.

That thought made her feel worse.

Now filled with dread, She slid down until her head was rested on her forearms. She had been a shitty girlfriend, and now she knew, and was facing the consequences. 

As soon as the door shut, Zazzalil halted, her eyes like saucers. She glanced back, and realised the only thing she could do was run. She would’ve felt stupid strolling in after that debacle. Zazzalil was never a runner, she assigned it to her characteristic “laziness”, so it was a rough ten minutes to Keeri’s house. 

Zazzalil owned a key, so she let herself in, to see Keeri calmly eating dinner with Schwoopsie, Grunt and Emberly. Zazzalil froze. 

“Hey guys!” She uttered awkwardly, forcing a smile. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were coming over tomorrow?” Keeri frowned, deep in thought. She glanced up when Zazzalil sighed. “What’s the matter?”

“Jemilla and I had a fight.” She mumbled, dumping her bag on the floor. 

“What about?” Emberly stared in disbelief that the happiest couple she knew was torn apart. 

Zazzalil was about to speak up, then paused. What was the fight about? “I…”

“How did this start, exactly?” Emberly changed her phrasing. 

“Well, I’ve been a little spacy recently, I’ve been busy, you know? I know she’s been angry with me for a while.” Zazzalil plonked down next to Keeri, wiping the bridge of her nose. “I got home late, and didn’t text her. It kind of just escalated from almost nothing! She just started yelling at me!”

“Zazzalil, that doesn’t sound like nothing.” Schwoopsie chimed in. “Jemilla usually would avoid conflict at almost all costs.”

This got Zazzalil thinking. Maybe she really didn’t mean it. “This is different.”

“Is it?”

Zazzalil looked to Emberly, then Keeri, her longest friend. She nodded in sympathetic agreement. Remorse twisted knots in her stomach as she pictured Jemilla, all alone in their home. This was a stupid argument, she realised. And she was going to make this right.

Jemilla didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there. It could’ve been seconds, minutes, hours even. She could open her eyes to see the sun rising. But that’s not what opened them. It was the gentle creak of the front door, and the feathery-light footsteps trailing into the kitchen. 

“Jemilla?” A voice whispered. Zazzalil.

Jemilla shot up instantly, throwing herself onto Zazzalil, almost pulling her to the ground. “I am so glad you’re okay, I’m sorry I pushed you away, I’m sorry for everything I said…”

Zazzalil’s arms snake around Jemilla’s waist. “I’m sorry too… I was held back at work, I didn’t think you’d worry so much.”

“Next time, tell me, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

Zazzalil held her tighter. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
